Farsas
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hacen una pareja envidiable, hace dos meses que salen y la relación va muy bien, al menos para Naruto es asi. Pero la realidad es otra. Una misión de Godaime, un triste final. Una Farsa asesina. Tercer capítulo, sasuke arrepentido.
1. Farsa

* * *

Hola, si, ya se que van a decir, debería estar continuando los otros fics que tiene parados... lo seee (cascadas), pero es que no me llega la inspiración. Mientras tanto he escrito un SasuNaru, antes me gustaba mucho esta pareja pero era tan común que me aburrió, bueno, otra vez le agarré cariño y escribí esto. Espero que les haga sentir algo, mi intención es llorar, bueno, como andaba un poco depre también lloré jajaja.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de varios OneShot en un mismo título, es que pensaba poner este en "la tragedia de los que se aman" pero no se... como el otro fic no es de mi creación... pero de que este es una tragedia lo es! jajaja es OneShot, aunque también pienso en hacer otro capitulito de lo que pasa con Sasuke... no se, no se... tal vez sea innesesario, ustedes dirán.

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama y solo de el. (pero que bien se las ingenia para hacernos volar la imaginación jajajaja)

**ya lo dije, esto es un sasunaru, por eso es yaoi (shonen ai, para ser más exactitos) si no te gustan estos temas (tio con tio) pues dale "atrás", si te gusta leelo!. (y dejame review)**

* * *

- ¡Yo confiaba en ti!. ¿Por qué me haces esto?.!... Creí que me amabas…

La figura entre las sombras no respondió, aún podían distinguirse unos rasgos de su rostro antes de que la luna se escondiera por completo, no mostraba ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera bajaba la mirada; antes de que la luna se oscureciera por completo su rostro pudo ver su mirada fría, no evitó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas por que quería demostrarle que tenía sentimientos y que le dolía mucho su indiferencia, aún así él no se movió, no dijo nada.

-----

Sasuke estaba esperando a Naruto a una cuadra de la tienda de Ichiraku, hacía dos meses que salían juntos y todo iba casi de maravilla, si bien a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho demostrar su amor al kitsune en público, lo sabía retribuir muy bien en lo privado.

Uzumaki Naruto no podía esconder la felicidad que le invadía su cuerpo, todos los días, desde que se levantaba, una amplia sonrisa marcaba su rostro. Era feliz por que lo primero que veía al levantarse era el rostro de la persona que amaba. No desayunaban juntos por que Sasuke en cuanto se levantaba le daba un beso en la frente y se daba una ducha para después irse rápidamente a su casa, le decía que no quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que dormían todas las noches juntos, pero Naruto estaba casi seguro de que toda la aldea conocía acerca de su relación.

- Sasukeeee! – Naruto gritaba para llamar la atención de su querido Uchiha. Este se puso una mano en la frente y le apareció una venita

- Usuratonkachi!. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no andes haciendo estas escenitas?

- Jajajaja, perdón¿esperaste mucho rato?. Comí lo más rápido que pude.

- Se nota – Sasuke limpió los restos de ramen que habían quedado en la mejilla de Naruto y este aprovechó para sentirse acariciado.

- Sabes Sasuke…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los dedos de Sasuke sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas - Cada día espero que anochezca más pronto, solo en las noches me demuestras libremente tu amor

- no seas tonto Dobe, no puede anochecer más rápido, pero no dudes que te quiero. Es solo que…

- Eres tímido, ya lo se.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa y metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón corto empezó a caminar, Naruto le siguió.

En un callejón estaban Kakashi e Iruka escondidos mirando la escena.

- Creo que a Naruto le ha hecho bien estar con Sasuke – comentó Kakashi sin quitar su ojo de los aludidos

- Pero… Naruto es solo un niño – Iruka no podía esconder las cascadas que salían de sus ojos – Pobre de él, Sasuke no debería hacerle "esas" cosas

- Ya, Iruka, Naruto ya tiene 16 años, deja que se convierta en adulto

- Buaaaaaa!

- Además, "eso" es lindo ¿no? – le dijo con picardía mientras acariciaba la barbilla del delfín

- Pero Kakashi, nosotros ya somos adultos! – Iruka estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas – además… -agregó un poco más serio – lo nuestro va en serio… lo de ellos es solo…

- Ya déjalo así quieres, mira, hasta la aldea está contenta, gracias a esa relación Nardito no ha hecho de las suyas.

- Si, supongo que es un logro importante…

- Ya quita esa cara de serio!... ah, ya se, te la voy a quitar yo.

Y diciendo eso Kakasi empezó a desabrochar el chaleco del uniforme de Iruka haciendo que se sonrojara mucho más.

- ¡Kakashi, Estamos en la vía pública!

- Mientes, estamos en un callejón – le respondió sin distraerse de su actividad, ahora levantaba la camisa del moreno con una mano mientras que con la otra desabrochaba su propio chaleco.

- No, Kakashi!

- Si, Iruka!

- Nooooooooo!

Kakashi se separó de Iruka alarmado

- Está bien, ya entendí, no en la calle. No vuelvas a gritar así que van a creer que te estoy violando

- Si me lo haces en contra de mi voluntad es una violación.

- Yaaaaa – dijo ligeramente molesto – bueno, nuestro patrullaje acabó¿quieres comer algo?

- Aún no nos aseguramos que Naruto y compañía lleguen al parque como habían planeado.

- Llegarán, con Sasuke junto a Naruto ¿qué puede salir mal?

- awww… está bien, tu ganas, solo por que no he desayunado y ya casi es hora de ir a la academia.

- … ¿Ramen barato?

- ¿otra vez?

- Mi sueldo no es muy bueno desde que no hago misiones.

- Bueno… ya que, aunque siempre termino pagando yo…

- Tú eres quien tiene un trabajo seguro

- Creo que eres un mantenido.

- No soy mantenido, solo estoy sobreviviendo

- Pues no parece que estés aplicando el entrenamiento de supervivencia

- Gai siempre decía: Debemos ayudarnos entre todos

- Muy sabio

- Pero yo siempre pensé que primero debíamos sangrar a todos y luego, cuando ya no hubiera nada de comer podríamos comernos entre noso…

Iruka le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kakashi y este cerró la boca, ambos se dirigieron a Ichiraku y desayunaron a gusto, después Iruka se despidió de Kakashi y se dirigió a la academia. Kakashi, por su parte, continuó con su trabajo asignado.

- Dos helados extra grandes por favor!. ¿Tu que vas a querer Sasuke?

- Tienes el estómago muy grande dobe

- Yo los voy a pagar así que puedes pedir lo que se te antoje

- Baka, yo puedo pagar lo que quiera con mi dinero me es suficiente

- Bueno, entonces daré por hecho que no te gustan los helados

- No, no me gustan las cosas dulces¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir eso?

- mmmm… me gusta más que me digas que te encanta cómo soy de dulce jejejeje

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar azorado por lo que su kitsune acababa de decir.

- Espérame Sasuke!. Que manía la tuya de dejarme solo – se quejó el rubio

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hables de nuestras intimidades.

- Pues es que no me ha quedado muy claro que es "intimidad" – Naruto usó su más ingenua vocecita haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara.

- Nada, olvídalo.

Naruto se tragó sus helados rápidamente y continuó charlando todo el rato, no había mucho que hablar pues desde hacia dos meses convivían juntos casi todo el tiempo y nada que hiciera uno quedaba sin que lo supiera el otro, al menos eso era lo que Naruto _sabía_, aún así le encantaba hablar, le encantaba sentirse escuchado por aquel que primero fue su rival, luego su mejor amigo y ahora su novio.

- Qué palabra tan bonita es esa de "novios" ¿no crees?

- Depende de quién la dice

- Ahh!. ¿Quieres decir que no suena bien en mi boca?

- Suena mucho mejor en la mía. ¿No lo crees novio? – Naruto se sonrojó y sonrió aún más.

Naruto estaba tan feliz que no se había dado cuenta que durante esos dos meses diferentes personas los habían estado siguiendo, estaban incluso dentro de su casa, estaban incluso en sus momentos más íntimos, cuando era más feliz. Sin embargo, a Sasuke no le pasaban por alto, siempre tenía un ojo en ellos para conocer cuál sería el próximo movimiento que harían, tanto ellos como él.

---

- ¡Es que no me vas a dar ninguna explicación!. ¿Acaso no la merezco?

- Usuratonkachi

- Sasuke!. Lo que quiero es que me respondas!

- Todo esto siempre fue una farsa

- Pero yo… ¡Yo me entregué completamente a ti! – Su alma lloraba de tristeza pero su cuerpo ardía en furia, una furia que no podía… que no quería contener.

- Solo intentaba hacer que el Kyuubi dejara de causar problemas.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kyuubi en todo esto?

- ¿Quieres una explicación?. Te la daré.

---

dos meses antes.

- Sasuke, te mandé a llamar por que tengo una misión para ti.

- Estoy a sus órdenes Hokage-sama

- Estas al tanto de que el Kyuubi se ha salido de control varias veces en lo que va de este año – Godaime empezó introducir el tema, Kakashi miraba desde una esquina, Iruka esperaba afuera, los tres dudaban un poco, pero sabían que Sasuke era el único que podría hacerlo. – La última vez dos jounins murieron.

- Lo se – respondió inmutable Sasuke

- Naruto no sabe lo que hace cuando es controlado por Kyuubi, Jiraiya habló con él pero Naruto por más que trató de recordar algo no pudo. Por supuesto que no se le dijo que él era responsable de los incidentes.

Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto, Kakashi empezó a creer que no aceptaría la misión.

- Lo que Jiraiya averiguó mientras recopilaba información es que Naruto está pasando por unos momentos muy intensos en su vida que, aunados con los cambios hormonales, descontrolan a Kyuubi y lo hacen enfurecer apoderándose momentáneamente del cuerpo de su portador.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?.

- Naruto necesita estar bien anímicamente para evitar otro problema que pueda causar mayores estragos… al menos en teoría eso podría ayudar a evitar que el Kyuubi siga debilitando el sello.

- … ¿Y entonces qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?. Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, no soy el indicado para ayudarlo, Sakura es más amiga de Naruto de lo que yo soy, nuestra amistad se basa en la rivalidad que sentimos.

- Naruto le confesó a Jiraiya que se siente atraído a ti. – Interrumpió Kakashi.

- … No se que decir.

- Lo que queremos- continuó Tsunade - es que aproveches ese sentimiento para controlar a Naruto, debes hacer cualquier cosa por satisfacerlo – Tsunade se sonrojó, Kakashi carraspeó – en todas sus ne-ce-si-da-des...

- Comprendo - Kakashi y la Hokage mostraron sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke. – Y Ya que yo no siento nada por él es más fácil que tenga controlada la situación, solo debo fingir que lo amo y mantenerlo al margen¿es todo?

- No solo has sido elegido por eso – dijo la nieta de Shodaime con su voz ensombrecida – También por que eres el único que, si llegan a empeorar las cosas, puede matarlo sin remordimiento…

Esta vez la pupila derecha de Sasuke mostró un poco de algún sentimiento pero pasó desapercibida por ambos ninjas. Sasuke se retiró de la oficina de Hokage y miró cara a cara a la persona que más amaba a Naruto… Iruka.

- Naruto en verdad te ama Sasuke, por favor… intenta no lastimarlo

- Mi misión es hacerlo feliz, eso haré

- Pero…

- Si lo que me pides es que le de una oportunidad de entrar a mi corazón, te diré que es inadmisible, mis sentimientos no pueden involucrarse con esta misión por mucho que pueda desearlo.

---

- ¡No puedo creer lo que me dices!. ¿Entonces todas las noches que dijiste que me amabas…?

- No fue cierto, comprende eso Naruto, lo que más deseaba es que te volvieras a descontrolar… para poder matarte

Naruto abrió sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su cuerpo empezaba a adoptar la forma de poseído por el Kyuubi, sus colmillos crecieron y las marcas de su cara se expandieron, sus ojos cambiaron a los del zorro y las uñas de sus manos se convertían en peligrosas garras.

- ¡Eres un miserable!. ¡No entiendo cómo pude enamorarme de ti!

- Pues por que eres un tonto. De cualquier manera, esta es mi oportunidad deacabar contigo de una vez.

- No entiendo por qué me odias

- No te odio, solo… estoy celoso de ti. Por que tienes más capacidades que yo.

- ¿Tu misión no era mantenerme al margen¿Entonces por qué me dices todo esto?

- Ya no lo recuerdas, esta tarde antes de que regresáramos a tu casa unas chicas nos alcanzaron, ellas me abrazaron y tu gritaste que se alejaran por que yo era tu novio. Las tontas se rieron de nosotros y tú fácilmente enfureciste. Las mataste antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. Luego saliste corriendo acabando con cualquiera que estuviera cerca del lugar… no te importó si eran solo niños… te seguí, pero también me heriste y escapaste…

- No es verdad… no puedo creerte…

La luna apareció nuevamente después de que la nube pasó, tomó desprevenido a Sasuke y éste no pudo evitar que Naruto viera una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla. Esta vez el Uchiha tubo que bajar la cabeza, ante la mirada de la luna le costaba trabajo fingir que no tenía sentimientos.

Sasuke entonces levantó su camisa y le mostró a Naruto las heridas recientemente provocadas por el _nueve colas_.

- Se supone que yo debería estar en el hospital, pero cuando me enteré que ANBU ya se había puesto en marcha para matarte salí como pude. Ellos te encontraron antes que yo y te lastimaron, luego…

- Luego apareciste tu y les dijiste que esta era tu misión, que tu te harías cargo… y henos aquí…

- Naruto, ellos no te quieren, no les importa cuanto puedas sufrir…

- a ti tampoco… – Naruto le contestó mecánicamente, aunque esa lágrima que había visto le decía que tal vez si lo quería.

- Acabemos con esto ya.

- …

Sasuke activó el Sharingan y atacó con chidori, aunque algo le decía que no lo necesitaría, golpeó a Naruto en el pecho en la zona del corazón, éste ni siquiera se movió, miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

- Yo te amo… de verdad… - la voz de Naruto se apagaba

El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco y le movió los sentimientos, no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar aquellas palabras, quiso que Chidori no hiciera efecto, pero era demasiado tarde… tarde se dio cuenta de que no había matado a Naruto sino a _su Naruto._

Puso su boca en los inertes labios de Naruto y trató de besarlo, pero el dolor de no sentirlo no lo dejó. Al fin decidió poner a Naruto en el suelo. Los ANBU regresaron y encontraron a Sasuke mirando el cuerpo de Naruto con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Me entristece – se apresuró a decir – que no puso la resistencia que hubiera querido, fue una pelea muy aburrida. Y diciendo esto limpió las últimas lágrimas que derramaría en su vida y se marchó del lugar.

Fingir nunca había sido tan difícil pero al parecer los ANBU lo creyeron, o simplemente no le dieron importancia.

* * *

Ya se acabó, ya se acabó!.

Ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mi, no soy muy buena escribiendo oneshot pero creo que este es interesante jajaja, acaba muy mal no, pero es que a mi también me gustan las tragedias. (tiene un poco de humor, lo admito)

nos leemos en sus reviews! en verdad me encanta saber que opinan y si eres de mis lectores sabrás que me gusta contestarles!

así que bai bai!

(voces de fondo: **reviews!. reviews!. reviews!...**)


	2. conciencia

He escrito un pequeño epílogo, en parte para tener la oportunidad de agradecer por sus reviews, gracias a todos por sus reviews jejeje, ojalá les guste este pequeño… es un poco acerca de los pensamientos de los "Asesinos de Naruto", buuu buuuu, que infeliz soy jejeje, me gusta llorar. Aunque este no es taaaaan horroroso como el primero, digo, para aquellos que odian los finales tristes jeje (aunque si es triste)

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Espero sus reviews!

* * *

**

La lluvia nunca había caído tan pesada sobre su cabeza, podía sentir que las gotas le golpeaban llenas de reproches y tristezas, la risa despreocupada de Konoha había cesado para siempre, sus ojos azules jamás se abrirían y nunca más podría llamarle _usuratonkachi_, jamás podría limpiarle los restos del ramen de las mejillas, no podría besarle y sentir su piel, el blanco cuerpo debajo del suyo, jamás escucharía las palabras más apasionadas y llenas de amor, jamás escucharía la voz que le movía su ser… por que la única persona con la que compartió todos esos momentos era Naruto, _su _Naruto… y estaba muerto…

… Él lo había matado.

- - - - - - - -

Tsunade estaba muy nerviosa, la complicada situación se le venía encima¿por qué había muerto un inocente, Iruka, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas interrumpió en la oficina de Godaime justo cuando Sasuke daba su reporte del incidente; gritaba lleno de ira y con el corazón desgarrado... Tsunade no pudo mantenerse firme en sus piernas y cayó en su silla arrepentida, ella había dado la órden después de todo… estaba segura… si... si no hubiera sido por ella…

... Ella lo había matado.

- - - - - -

Iruka fue sacado por los guardias casi a rastras, estaba muy dolido y quería descargar su dolor con las personas responsables… Pero Naruto confiaba en él¿qué clase de padre era?. No, ya no podía hablar del cariño que le había profesado a Naruto, no había sido capaz de salvarle la vida, él conocía la insensible misión y aún así… no hizo nada…

...Él lo había matado.

- - - - - -

Kakashi abrazaba a su pareja que lloraba en el suelo¿por qué ellos si podían ser felices mientras Naruto dormía bajo suelo, dentro de una caja en algún lugar a las afueras de Konoha?. El fue su sensei… el conocía mejor que nadie lo capaz que era Naruto… pero Kakashi siempre cometía errores… esa era una buena excusa para no sentirse culpable…

Él no (si) tenía la culpa, él no (si) lo había matado.

- - - - - -

Jiraiya bebía sentado fuera de la que había sido la casa de Naruto, él no lloraba pero era el más culpable y el menos culpable, solo había querido ayudar, Naruto merecía que le ayudasen… pero él era el responsable, el habló del secreto que solo a él se le había sido confiado…

Él lo había matado.

- - -

Al principio todos querían solo ayudar, al final todos eran culpables, nadie dijo nada al respecto, solo quedaron los pensamientos vacíos de los protagonistas de la alegre agonía de un preso en una sentencia escrita con un utópico final feliz… al final todos llorarían, esa era la verdad.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cuento, espero sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado jejeje.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Maca-chan15**: jejeje, pues no revivió... espero que este pequeño capi te haya gustado... aunque no es un final nada feliz...

**Susaku-sama:** Pues aquí la pequeña segunda parte, tal vez haga una tercera parte de solo sasuke y su sufrimiento jejeje, por ahora todos los responsables están sufriendo, ojalá te haya gustado.

**Aishiteru-Shuichi**: jeje, pues lloraste, ese era el objetivo jejej (no se por qué me río...) bueno, este capi espero que no haya quedado muy desabrido, me llegó un golpe de inspiración y lo he continuado.

**Kiomi: **jeje, yo tb sufrí, ahora, si me leiste esta vez, verás que todos sufren, siii... incluytendo Iruka...

**Zahia vcl**: jeje, es que es una historia trágica, no hay final feliz... ojalá este capi lo leas y me cuentes que te pareció.

**Nephra:** que honor que lo hayas enviado a tus favoritos, jeje, espero que este capi no te decepcione.

**Hitomi miwa Akimoto:** Gracias por tu review, gracias por decir que estubo triste y lindo jeje, ojala este capi te haya gustado, espero hacer una tercera parte con Sasuke como prota... cuando entierra a Naruto, por ejemplo jejeje.

**Yuriko:** Que bueno que te gustó. Que bueno que te puso triste (digo, cumplió el objetivo jejeje), ojalá leas este capi y me cuentes que te pareció.

**Mahokusweetcandy**: Hola, así que no te gustó... bueno, es una tragedia, los finales felices no se me dan bien jeje, espero que leas este capi.

**Kagura.y.sessho**.: Gracias por tomarte tiempo para escribirme, me alegra saber que te gustó.

**Voz del silencio:** Aquí la segunda parte y tal vez una tercera de Sasuke proximamente, ya se verá... gracias por tu review.


	3. epilogo

WAAAAH! había escrito un capi, pero lo leí y se me hizo muuy paranóico jajaja, ejem... digo, volví a escribir el tercer capi, quedó realmente corto pero me llegó la inspiración jajaja, creo que me quedó mucho mejor que el que había escrito... aunque estaba más largo el otro...

Sasuke está fuera de Konoha,caminando bajo la lluvia, les aviso para que sepan porqué anda por ahí deambulando, pobre Sasuke-baka, ni modo, ya lo mataste, ahora te toca sufrir.

si quieren leer la paranoia que había escrito me avisan, pero si les gusta este capi no puedo asegurar que el otro les guste jajaja, les digo,para mi que este quedó mejor.

DISCLAIMER: Sasuke, Konoha, Hokage, Godaime y Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, la lluvia que se me quede jajaja

* * *

Caminas lentamente bajo la lluvia, la pesada lluvia que llora por tí, pues tu has abandonado las lágrimas.

No esperas nada por que tu razón de ser está bajo tierra

Bajo tierra… tú la pusiste ahí, tú la pusiste así…

…muerta…

Tu razón de ser está muerta…

Antes vivías esperando vengarte, era más fácil… solo tenías que matar a una persona y serías feliz, pero mataste a una persona y no eres feliz, no estás satisfecho… sientes desfallecer.

Mataste a la persona equivocada, fue una orden, fue una misión… tal vez no era algo que desearas, sin embargo lo hiciste, cumpliste la orden, eres un buen subordinado…

... Mataste a quien se convirtió en tu amor, en tu razón de ser, a quien dejó de ser Naruto para convertirse en _tú Naruto._

Al mirar sus ojos anegados en lágrimas en el último instante, supiste que te habías equivocado, supiste que esa orden no debió cumplirse y sin embargo ya no hubo forma de regresar, habías detenido su corazón, lo partiste en pedazos…

Lo enterraste lejos de Konoha¿por qué?

Te robaste el cuerpo antes de que recibiera sus honores, dignos de un Hokage, Godaime lo había preparado, todos querían disculparse, enterrarlo como lo que quería ser, pero tú no los dejaste… ¿por qué?.

Por que no quieres ser el único cargando la pesada culpa… ellos también nunca deben olvidar, deben llorar por las noches por haber sido cómplices.

Pero… ¿qué fue lo que lo mató?. ¿Acaso el corte definitivo de esa técnica?... No… el siempre ha sido muy fuerte… él se dejó matar.

…suicidio…?.

Pero tu golpe era mortal, aún si lo hubiera esquivado, aún si se hubiera hecho a un lado… aún si hubiera peleado, Naruto habría muerto, porque atacaste a matar a la persona que te amaba, le confesaste la farsa… farsa asesina en la que tu participaste, tu fuiste el protagonista, tú lo mataste…

… asesino.

Caminas ahora sin un rumbo, sin esperar nada¿qué puedes esperar?. Tu razón de existir se ha esfumado, tú la ahuyentaste, la enviaste lejos, inalcanzable…

Quieres morir, ya no tienes objetivos, todo desapareció… pero no eres capaz de matarte… siempre has sido un cobarde…

Aún si murieras ¿puedes arreglar lo que está roto?. No.

Nadie te asegura que él te recibirá, ni siquiera que podrás acercarte, por que hay un lugar para los asesinos y uno para los inocentes, Naruto no está en el primero… y tú, Sasuke Uchiha, no irás al segundo.

* * *

Ahora si¿el final?. ustedes dirán si quieren leer el otro "tercer capítulo", yo mejopr creo que no... (voz interior¿entonces por qué andas insistiendo baaaka!) U-U

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me agrada mucho saber que les gustó el fic, a pesar de estar cortito y no ser mi pareja favorita

Nos leemos en otro!

Bai chaaaaaaa!


End file.
